


you buy me orange juice

by day_z



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 400 lux, M/M, Short & Sweet, literally barely worth posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_z/pseuds/day_z
Summary: Incredibly short ramblings based on 400 lux by Lorde
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	you buy me orange juice

For Harry, love started with looking in Louis’ fridge and seeing that he’d bought Harry’s favourite brand of orange juice without being asked. 

From then the tender moments just grew, but that was always what he looked back on as The Moment He Knew. All his life he had dreamt of grand romantic gestures, but it turned out that the smallest of gestures were the ones that captured his heart: the orange juice; the curl defining shampoo; the meat free products; the vanilla candles. He was sure they were throwaway thoughts to Louis, browsing the aisles and popping them in his basket with little consideration for the enormity of his actions - but to Harry they meant everything. 

Something about knowing that Louis thought about his comfort without making a big deal about it settled something deep in his soul, and soon feeling safe in Louis’ home became synonymous with his heart feeling safe in Louis’ hands. He knew for a fact that if he fell, he would be caught. And so he fell. 

Loving Louis felt like orange juice on a Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hrrykiwis.tumblr.com


End file.
